Patchouli Knowledge
Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ Pachurii Noorejji) is a witch and resident of the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the library. She's friends with the mistress of the house, Remilia Scarlet, and acts as resident librarian. She's known as a highly capable, experienced, and studious magician, usually found researching the countless tomes within the house library. But her great abilities are offset by her poor health, caused by long-time reclusivity and asthma. Personality She doesn't have a very proactive personality, but rather always walks her own path. However, she's always interested where knowledge is concerned and will proactively go and try to acquire it. She does everything by the book, but still makes a lot of mistakes. She's also described as very dark and taciturn, which in this case means she is introverted and silent in expression and manner. Relationships Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Patchouli Knowledge is Remilia Scarlet's old friend.[9] In Perfect Cherry Blossom, they called each other "Remi" (レミィ) and "Patche" (パチェ) respectively. The two have been depicted having tea and casual conversations together in Silent Sinner in Blue and Oriental Sacred Place, where Patchouli offhandedly commented that they're both creatures of the night. As stated in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Patchouli's role at the mansion is to solve problems and to cause them. Patchouli will often volunteer her services when she sees Remilia in need of them. Patchouli is unlikely to be formally employed by Remilia. Sakuya Izayoi referred to Patchouli as "The Mistress's magician friend" while talking to Rinnosuke Morichika about her., as opposed to any sort of employee title. She is referred to as Remilia's friend in other materials, as well. The head maid Sakuya Izayoi is occasionally seen serving Patchouli. Patchouli tends to be rather sarcastic and condescending with her and Hong Meiling, but seems to appreciate her, as she always remembers to thank Sakuya for tea or for completion of other jobs. With Meiling however, she tends to tell her to read books as to improve her brain. Koakuma is an employee of Scarlet Devil Mansion seen working in the library; any dialogue interactions between the two are unknown. Not much is known about the relationship between Patchouli and Flandre Scarlet. Patchouli is aware of Flandre's existence and the need to keep her confined to the mansion, as Remilia noted Patchouli was probably causing a rainstorm around the mansion to keep Flandre from getting out. Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame is a thief who steals books from the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She states that she's only borrowing but Patchouli reacts by telling Marisa in Oriental Sacred Place that she has no intention to lend Marisa books in a rather serious tone. However, she's one of three people who assists Marisa during Subterranean Animism's events, showing some sort of affinity despite Patchouli having her own agenda. Marisa has copied Patchouli's regular danmaku attack and named it Love Sign "Non-directional Laser", used as her normal B-type bomb in Perfect Cherry Blossom and as a spell card in Imperishable Night and other games. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Touhou universe Category:Heroic Genius Category:Sorceress Category:Bookworms Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Magicians Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon